Cause I'm Jealous
by skyesphantom
Summary: Hermione uring-uringan soal sifat Draco hari ini. ada apa ya? DraMione. my first fic in this fandom, Don't like? Don't read!


**Cause I'm Jealous**

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling

**Genre : **Romance and Friendship

**Warning :** Alternative Time, setelah perang selesai Harry Dkk kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang 1 tahun yang kemarin terlewat. Ginny jadi satu angkatan sama Harry. Yang mati tetep mati. Hermione sama Draco jadi ketua murid. OOC and Typo's *semoga engga*

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

"_Merlin,_ Malfoy sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hermione gusar, sedari tadi dia diacuhkan oleh sang-pangeran-slytherin. Draco hanya memberikan pandangan _apa-maumu-sih-kau-tau-apa._ Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, lalu keluar dari ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

.

.

Hermione pun mendatangi perpustakaan, tanpa ia sadari langkah kakinya menghentak-hentak dan tanpa sengaja sudah menyerempet siswa-siswi yang lain. Ron dan Harry yang melihatnya hanya bisa bertukar pandangan dan berpikir, _sebetulnya dia kenapa?_ Dan langsung menyusulnya dengan kecepatan kilat. "Kau kenapa, Mione?" Harry mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Ron ikutan menimpali, "_Right,_ ada apa?". Hermione menghela napas panjang—sedikit mendengus—"_Nothing.._ Cuma lelah." Lanjutnya. "Kau tak pandai berbohong, Mione." Gumam Ginny yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Hermione. "Okay, salahkan saja Malfoy atas sikapku ini." Ucap Hermione sarkatis. Ginny, Ron dan Harry hanya bisa bertukar pandangan.

"Ceritakan pada kami!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Para siswa dan siswi lain Hogwarts langsung menatap sumber teriakan tersebut, dan Hermione langsung menarik mereka ketempat yang aman untuk membicarakan itu. "Aku hanya kesal atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba dingin lagi, dan tidak menggangguku dengan bualan-bualan, ejekan-ejekannya yang selama ini selalu dia lakukan." Ucap Hermione panjang lebar. Ron tersenyum jahil, "Hoo, merasa kehilangan rupanya."

"_Shut up, _Ron!—dan kau juga Harry, jangan tertawa-tawa seperti itu!" ucap Hermione yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ginny hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang sedang jatuh cintaa." Lanjut Ginny. Hermione mendengus pelan, "Ayolah jangan mulai lagi, ngomong-ngomong ayo cepat kita bisa terlambat untuk Ramuan." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari itu telah selesai, semua murid kembali ke asramanya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hermione, yang tentu saja ada diasrama ketua murid, bersama Draco Malfoy. "_Pie apple._" Ucap Hermione sesampainya di lukisan ketua murid pertama. Segera memasuki lubang di lukisan itu dan akan memasuki kamarnya.

.

—baru akan.

.

"Malfoy.." gumamnya saat melihat seseorang yang sudah duduk di kursi asrama ketua murid tersebut. "Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, Draco? Kenapa.." lanjutnya. Draco hanya memandangnya acuh tak acuh."Kau memang tak ingat atau pura-pura lupa yang kemarin, Granger?" tanya Draco sarkatis. Hermione nampak berpikir sebentar, tak lama matanya membulat."I-itu…"—napas Hermione tercekat—"yang mana?" lanjutnya polos.

Nampaknya kesabaran Draco sudah di luar batas, tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya memerah. "Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau menerima ajakan McLaggen untuk datang bersamanya ke pesta Slugh club? Masih tidak ingat, Mione?" teriaknya.

Hermione tertegun. Iya dia memang mengingat itu semua. _Tapi kenapa Draco marah? _Batinnya. "Lalu kenapa kau yang marah, Draco? Apa itu masalahmu?" ucap Hermione tak kalah kencang. Sepertinya pertempuran baru saja di mulai.

"Tentu saja! Kita pasangan ketua murid kan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau sepusing itu, Drake? Kau bisa ajak gadis lain!"

"Tapi kita ketua murid di sini, Mione!"

"Tak ada kah alasan yang lebih logis untuk kemarahanmu, Malfoy?"

"Okay, _cause I'm jealous _. Granger!"

Lalu kemudian hening. Draco sibuk mengumpat-ngumpat dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Hermione masih tertegun dengan jawaban Draco. Cemburu? Seorang Malfoy cemburu? Dan pikiran Hermione masih diselimuti pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal pernyataan Draco. "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco menghela napas, "Well, berhubung tadi aku tanpa sengaja bilang, tak akan ku jelaskan." Ucapnya sarkatis. Hermione cemberut sambil melempar bantal yang ada di ruang rekreasi tersebut pada Draco. "Jelaskan atau kau tak akan bergerak semalaman!". Draco menyerengit, "Untuk apa takut pada—_right _, akan ku jelaskan." ucap Draco buru-buru setelah Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Granger, _jealous _itu artinya cemburu atau iri. Aku yakin kau sudah mengerti sekarang." . Hermione hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, "Aku meminta penjelasan soal perkataanmu, Malfoy. Bukan definisi kata-katanya." . Draco menyeringai, "Itu sudah artinya, Miss-Know-It-All." . "_Whatever._" Ucap Hermione yang nampaknya sudah menyerah, sambil berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Draco menyeringai menggoda. _Kau benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura tidak mengerti sih, Mione, _pikirnya.

Sedangkan Hermione yang sebetulnya sangat mengerti ucapan Draco hanya bisa blushing-tingkat-akut dengan jantung yang berdebar sangat kencang sesaat setelah ia masuk kamar.

.

—antara berharap itu bukan mimpi dan bisa membatalkan 'kencan'nya dengan McLaggen.

.

* * *

**THE END**

(A/N) : My first fic in this fandom.. /tebarbalon /not. err.. menurut kalian gimana? Semoga suka yaa, mungkin emang Draconya OOC atau gimana maaf aja._. alurnya emang rada kecepetan lagi argh /kokcurhat /not. last.. review please? :3


End file.
